


A Helping Hand

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 伪黑帮故事又：叮！您的万能小助手Spock上线了





	A Helping Hand

Jim瞪着Spock，Spock也面无表情地看着他。他的瞳孔倒映着Spock，只有Spock，Spock在他的眼睛里蓝色的小小倒影面目模糊，而其余的一切都近乎虚无。Spock半抬起的手似乎与他剩余的躯干彻底剥离开来，他的胳膊在空中直愣愣地扛在肩侧，就这么把整个酒馆的看客挡在了无形的屏障之外。

至于那群看客，他们不是看着Spock稳稳举起的手枪，就是看着地上正呼哧呼哧冒血的人。

红色的小小喷泉最后扑腾几下渐渐平息，些许杂音从角落里传来。Spock微微偏过脑袋，他的视线仍然保持在Jim的脸上。

“Jim。”Spock礼貌地点点头。

“你为什么在这里？”Jim咬牙切齿地说。

Spock歪歪脑袋示意地上那个开始失去温度的躯体。他向右侧挪动了一布拉远了自己与死者的距离，像是厌恶蔓延的血泊，或者逃离散发的腥味。Jim恶狠狠地撇开自己或许要负责清理现场的念头。

“执行任务？”他嘴唇微动，压低嗓门。

Spock摇摇头，收起手枪，将手边空了的杯子一丝不苟地搁回杯垫上。

-

Jim宣布他将会接下这个要约的时候Spock正一丝不苟地浏览当日报纸。他称之为每日必要功课，Jim认为那是胡扯淡。总之Spock并没有全身心投入在占据了五个版面的爆炸案中，他在第一时间放下高高举起的报纸将高抬的脑袋扳正，坐直了原本就杵在沙发上的笔直躯干。

“Jim，我建议你重新思考你的决定。”

Jim嗤笑一声，穿上外套将肋下的枪藏起。他们都知道这只能骗过超市门口肚子都快要从腰带上倾泻而下的保安，而Jim的任务目标虽然肚子隆得像是他们厨房冒尖的垃圾桶，却从不吝惜雇佣保镖的钱。

人类将手搭上门把的时候对瓦肯人满脸的不赞成抛去一个方向精准的飞吻：“我很快就回来，别不等我就点外卖。”

他说完后将门从身后关上，门锁扣紧的声音一瞬间夺取了Spock的听力，像是一颗小小的手雷在他的耳畔引爆，他能听到Jim的指头轻轻巧巧将拉环扯开的动作。待Spock再次缓过神来，他多线程工作的脑子堪堪捕捉到人类骑着摩托扬长而去时马达贯彻街道的余音。

-

Jim将Spock的身躯抵在垃圾桶上，像是打算用Spock和垃圾桶一起凿开那面贴着拆迁公告的砖墙。Spock的后腰毫无保留地磕在旧金山市政清洁工程废物回收项目专项公共财产绿色且黏糊糊的边沿，他皱紧眉头，屏着呼吸思考如何能劝说人类换一个地点谈话。人类显然急于表达自己的愤慨，他在他们狭小的空间不知如何又往前走了一步，尖锐的膝盖顶着瓦肯人的腿，向前挺起的腹部贴着瓦肯人不由缩紧的肚子，单手揪着瓦肯人溅着血迹的衣领抵着瓦肯人无辜的下巴。

他是个瓦肯人，Spock心想，Jim混沌的大脑或许已经忘记了他们之间的体力差异。

人类的鼻子喷着粗气，他涨红的脸在昏暗的路灯下显得有些脏兮兮的：“你到底来干嘛的，Spock？”

Jim说话间机警地扫视着巷子尽头，源源不断的不安隔着他们各自的衣服啃食着Spock的心灵。Spock试图将人类圈入自己牢固的思维堡垒，他被粗暴地推开了，就好像自己的脑子被Jim痛痛快快地甩了一巴掌。

“保护你。”Spock的声音不比呼吸声更响。

Jim喷气的鼻孔收缩了一下，于是涌上Spock脸颊的水汽也停顿了一下。Jim深吸一口气，他的胸腔剧烈收缩，他的身体向外扩展，然后又在皱巴巴的衬衫下蜷缩。他凶狠地将瓦肯人攥得更近，近得Spock不得不后仰脑袋以防撞上Jim用发胶固定好的刘海。

“你在说什么鬼？”

“我假设你知道那是以你为目标的刺杀活动。”

“Pike装个样子罢了。”Jim翻了个白眼，“我能应对。”

Spock摇摇头。不只是出于无奈还是表达反对。Jim嗤笑着也摇摇头，他潮湿冰凉的鼻子几乎蹭到了Spock的脸。

Spock没有指明当酒吧里的客人举起枪时Jim正一只手捻着高脚杯一只手举着抹布对不远处的客人抛媚眼。Jim也没有澄清拜多年经验所赐，他已经察觉了那个醉得满脸涨蓝的外星刺客的企图，正要把手里的玻璃制品砸向那双咪咪缝的眼睛然后蹲下身拿出他藏在吧台下的武器。

Spock说“保护你”。Jim想着，多么自大的瓦肯人。Jim抿成一条线嘴微微松动，他的眉毛还耷拉着，眼睛瞟向Spock脑袋后意义不明的涂鸦。

Spock和Jim都没有提到Jim应该把手中瓦肯人腌菜一样的衬衫松开，然后把他黏在Spock大腿上的腿撕下来。。

“多少起了？”Spock严肃地问道。

“不多。”Jim歪着脑袋随意数了数，“大概七八起吧。”

-

Jim在8.7个小时之后将酬金摔在了仍然戳在沙发上的Spock面前。

“令人印象深刻。”Spock干巴巴地赞美。他的语气太过平板，Jim甚至不觉得这是一个赞美——更像是一个陈述，Spock认可了他的效率，但Jim丝毫没有成就感。

他喘了口气，客厅里熟悉的味道没能来回他的感官，肾上腺素似乎还在他的血液里沸腾，他的脑袋还回荡着奔跑时的足音，玻璃器皿在子弹周围炸开的碎片还敲打着他的耳膜——他在Spock疑惑的眼神中微微定神，Spock放下了手中的杂志，他似乎永远在客厅里做着一些体面文雅的事情，但最起码眼下他将注意力转移到了面前用手背胡乱抹着额头的人类上。

“你太扫兴了。”Jim抱怨着，把脱下的衬衫扔到了瓦肯人的脚边，一边转身一边解腰带。

他走到浴室时已经一丝不挂。掩上的门板挡住了Jim光溜溜的后背，白花花的影子在磨砂玻璃上挪动。Spock听着声响，终于转过身。

他抬起了眉毛，但此刻房间里没有人费尽心思分析他的表情。Spock将脑袋埋回手中的书页，他已经从目录读到了最后的通知栏目：主广场的餐厅仍然没有招到满意的厨师，某位匿名小姐寻求一位耐心可靠的伴侣共赴殖民星球，讣告往下数三则就是婚礼公告，悬赏丰厚的寻人启示连续三周之后不再出现。

Jim在浴室里大声唱着荒腔走板的歌，Spock将手中层层叠叠的人间琐事一丝不苟地放在矮桌上，绕过地上的杂物朝着歌声走去。

他等待着淋浴的声音停止，水珠滴落瓷砖，被Jim脚底板吧嗒吧嗒的动静盖过。Jim推开门时扑面而来的浓厚水雾让瓦肯人不由自主地眯起眼睛，他闻到湿润的气息——对沐浴露和洗发水的气味偏好是Spock无法理解的人类社会习俗之一。

“什么事？”

Jim耷拉在光溜溜胸口上滴滴答答淌着水的脑瓜子歪向一侧，水珠飞溅在瓦肯人穿着拖鞋的脚上。Jim推开挡在面前的瓦肯肉墙，拍着脚底板往自己的卧室走去。

“Jim，”Spock在他身后一本正经地教导着舍友人生哲理，“你需知道，你的行为会产生后果。”

被教育的学生擦头发的动作流畅无比，他抽空问道：“所以？”

“你此次的任务目标是Frank。”Spock提出基础事实邀请Jim做分析解答。

人人都叫他Frank。Frank既不坦率也不诚实。而且——

“对，”Jim甩甩脑袋，更多的水珠在空中滑过透明的弧线落在他的脚边，“他已经死了，我杀了他。你知道的，他可值钱了。”

Jim指了指桌上的旅行袋，转过身咧嘴一笑，尖尖的小虎牙抵着水汽蒸得通红的嘴唇，似乎稍微用力就会染上自己的鲜血。

Spock看着他，像是Jim的脑袋上缓缓升起了一个新的脑袋。Jim将手中的毛巾对折顶在脑袋上，Spock看到人类脸上的笑容收敛成一个期待而有点忐忑的样子，Spock知道Jim早已经得出了他的答案。

请不要说出来。他口腔里的舌头徒劳地比划着那个词：不。

Jim没有听到。Jim自顾自说着：“帮帮我，Spock。”

Jim Kirk决定了的事情Spock从未能够阻拦过，Spock听到自己的内心在Jim说完话之前已经做出了允诺。

“好。”Spock说。然后Jim说：“现在你得帮我逃出去，Spock。”

-

他们都知道Jim不可能永远消失。

第一场刺杀发生在Jim搬进新公寓的第三年。从南方追杀到北方，Pike的人花了三年的时间，这足以证明他有多么漫不经心。无论如何，为了挡住瞄准他后腰的刀Jim损失了一口新买的锅，以及原本在黄油的包围下咯吱作响的煎蛋。他将断了脖子的安多利人塞在了垃圾桶里，踏着圣诞欢歌的节奏给好友发了一条临时有事回家一趟的消息。

第二次在三个月之后，Jim刚找到新工作：实际上他和老板撒了谎，他根本不是什么因为工作疏忽被辞退的三星大厨。他不得不快乐地提交辞呈——在骗了一杯依依不舍的送别酒之后。

第三次在两周之后。在那之后又是十五天的短暂休憩。然后是第四次、第五次。然后Jim开始不耐烦地放弃了计数。

然后Spock出现在他的面前，在酒吧黑黢黢的角落里小口啜着酒，生硬地对Jim三次晃过他面前还踩了他鞋尖的身影视若无睹——直到对着Jim啃芹菜的大脑袋蓝精灵头顶上的小触角在不经意间转了一个弧度。

你不可能轻易脱身，Spock曾经警告过他。管他的呢，Jim回答。Jim将小小的行李袋甩上肩头。他实在没有什么东西可以带走，如果要摆脱过去，就干脆一次性扔个精光。

直到扔掉的过去像抡着胳膊挥出去的回旋镖一样又精力旺盛地甩回面前，还带着一个比他记忆里更加绿油油瓦肯人。

“你怎么流血了。”Jim虚握了一下掌心又张开。粘稠的绿色血液将他掌心的肌肤拢在一起，沿着掌纹绕到他手背的颜色像是他小时候最讨厌喝的蔬菜汁。

“这一次不是Pike，”Spock将Jim端详自己手心的视线招揽回来，“Pike5.7个月前已经死亡。”

-

直到回到公寓Jim始终保持着沉默。Spock认为这是可以理解的，人类需要时间消化刚刚得知的消息，而Jim对突发事件的反应时间长于人类的平均水平。Jim打开房门后潦草地指了一下客厅沙发上有限的空间，Spock在废纸堆和快餐盒之间谨慎地坐下，既不愿意扯动腹部的伤口也不愿推到身侧高高隆起的杂物堆。

不远处响起物品翻动的声响，Jim嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么不成句子的话，然后他重新出现在Spock面前。人类的头发已经挣脱了发胶的束缚，几缕黏在他的额前，几缕搭着他的鼻梁。现在他看起来比那个暴怒的酒保要年轻了不少，却和Spock记忆中那个Jim Kirk不甚相似。

Jim用熟练的手法处理着Spock的伤口，他平稳的呼吸拂过Spock的腹部。Spock看到自己的手抬起，略过Jim的后脑勺又放回自己的大腿侧，轻轻握紧了一个变形的易拉罐。冰凉的金属在他的指尖下发出清脆的声响，Jim就是在这个时候决定退后起身，他对Spock露出一个似乎知道Spock在想什么的笑容。

然后他收起那幅洋洋自得的表情，视线飘到窗外。Spock无法理解那扇被报纸遮掩大半且缺乏清洁的玻璃外有何可看。

“所以，现在——之前Pike死了，是谁在管事？”

他说到某个词的时候像是被勒住了声带，只有一刹那，Spock甚至不能确定那是否是自己在止疼药下的副作用。Jim看着他，要求Spock回答自己的问题。现在，马上，立刻。Spock疲惫地想着，他还是那幅蛮横自大的样子。

“Carol Marcus。”Spock轻声说。

Jim低头玩着自己的手指，他没有看Spock，似乎用左手大拇指的指甲抠右手的掌心是一件需要全神贯注的事情。他的后背靠着墙面，曲起的膝盖远远对准了Spock脆弱的腹部。

“他给了你几天时间？”Jim头也不抬地问。

Jim是何时想到的呢？Spock松开了手中的易拉罐。

“一天。”Spock站起身。

-

Spock问Jim为何杀Frank的时候，年轻的人类想到了最起码两个理由：他说得出口的理由，和他不想说出的理由。

“因为酬金啊，”Jim搓了搓拇指和食指，挤眉弄眼地说着，“这么丰厚的报酬谁不心动呢？”

没有人关心这封匿名悬赏是谁发布的。一定是Pike，Jim弹开了沾在衣摆上的番茄酱漫不经心地说着。但也许是Jim梦游时发的。妈的，也许是Carol喝酒上头之后打的电话。甚至或许是脖子搭在货架上折成了两段的Sam咽气前发出的短信，是下落不明的Winona。谁知道呢——Jim迎着Spock探究的眼神叹了口气。

“Jim，你需知道你的行为会产生后果。即使你渴望复仇，你是否考虑过刺杀高层的后路。”

Jim捂住耳朵，他心知自己的举动幼稚而荒唐。后路，后路。他深吸一口气对着瓦肯人发出水壶烧开热水时那样尖锐的笑声。后路，这个词在他的心中被滚烫的血液渐渐融化。

Jim将要像Spock告诫他的一样，用自己打磨的子弹，或者匕首，或者毒药，或者是一个绵软舒适的枕头，他要杀出一条路，像那条看到从高楼上落下的肉块便狂吠着直线冲去的野狗那样冲进Frank小小的酒气熏天的安乐窝，他要把Spock送给他的那条警世恒言告诉Frank：Frank需要知道他的行为会产生什么样的后果。

“Spock，”他心知自己要说出的话坐实了他是一个多么没心没肺的小混蛋，他听见自己说，“你就别管了，好吗？”

-

Spock睡着了。Jim在黑暗坐着。他的手扶着餐桌，因为他实在没有什么东西可以握在掌心里。Spock的呼吸声在三年的独居之后变得格外陌生而响亮。瓦肯人无意间干扰着他的思绪，这在过去是从未发生过的事情-——三年前，他想着，三年了。Spock睡着了。就好像他从来没有离开那个他们合租的公寓，他只是在又一个电影之夜后因为昂扬的情绪不得不在客厅里像个鬼魂一样烦躁不安地飘来飘去。Spock准时上床睡觉——除非合约要求他在外长久地蹲守——Spock按时起床，Spock用他洗漱的声音吵醒终于在凌晨五点沉沉睡去的Jim，Spock和焉头耷脑的Jim在餐桌前面对面吃着早饭，Spock用他整洁的仪表和抖擞的精神谴责Jim的邋遢和懒散。

Jim听到自己在黑暗中摸索前进，他的腿在地上磕磕绊绊，让他看起来像是个蹒跚学步的婴孩。他推开Spock卧室的门时Spock翻了个身，Spock缓缓地吐了口气拉开床头灯，橘黄的灯光落在他的脸上，在他的眼睛里莹莹放光。Spock看着他。不知怎么Jim觉得自己像是赤身裸体地站在了聚光灯下。

Spock被褥下隆起的身躯像是泥土下盲目的爬行动物。窸窣的声响让Jim的耳膜蜷缩成一团。他坐在床垫上，将灯关上。他掀着被子朝温暖的方向挪去，感到顺着下陷的床垫Spock笼罩了自己。

他之前从未想过Spock会是那种一言不发的类——是的，这很符合Spock的身份和性格，但是Jim从未真的意识到这点。Spock在他的嘴巴里发出几不可查闷哼，他在Jim的身上，在Jim的体内，在Jim的环绕下，他喘着沉默的粗气，干燥的呼吸喷洒在Jim的颈窝。“Spock。”Jim听到自己粗嘎的呼喊。他像是在海浪里越走越远，他摇摇晃晃，被推开又拖入更深的地方。Spock是深入他骨髓的锚，是牵引他的绳。Spock将他收拢在怀抱里然后压在身下。

Jim陷入枕头被子床垫里，他砸在地板上，他坠落又坠落然后被Spock高高抬起。Spock在他体内留下冰冰凉凉的痕迹，Jim知道即使是那些最深处的烙印也会被洗去，一切都会消失。

但现在，Spock笼罩着他，他的影子比黑暗更深一层，他沉重的心跳一下一下击打着Jim的腹部让他几乎以为自己饿了。Jim伸了一个懒腰又将自己仔仔细细缩进Spock的覆盖之下。终于，他听到自己满足的叹息。三年，他想着，终于。

-

Jim在半夜醒来。他缓缓眨着眼睛，不确定透过窗帘晕开的明亮黄光是晨光还是火灾。Spock在他的身侧转过身，他的动作迟钝得像是深海里一只正在拐弯的巨兽。

一个念头在他渐渐清醒的头脑里浮现。Jim怀疑是否在Spock凭空出现之前这个想法就在他下意识回避的思绪角落里酝酿着；在Spock听从他的要求“别管”他又答应他的请求“帮帮他”之后，在Spock再一次沉默地站在他的身后仿佛一堵理所当然的屏障之前；直到Spock的呼吸灌进他的耳朵里；直到Spock在被子之下翻了个身将他顺理成章地揽在胸前；直到Jim在Spock的身躯框架之间摆弄着自己的四肢，他踢开被汗水黏在腿上的被套，卷起的凉风消退了他的睡意。

“天啊，Spock，”Jim听着自己平铺直叙的沙哑声音说着再戏剧性不过的台词，“我以前是不是个混蛋？”

他没有进一步解释自己没头没脑突如其来的忏悔。Spock一丝不挂的身体在动作间贴着他移动，Jim抬起臀部迎接Spock，心想这就像两条水下交配的滑溜溜的鱼，他咯咯笑着，觉得自己的脸还为了刚才的话红得发热。

“没有关系，Jim，”Spock的胳膊肘搂着Jim湿漉漉的脑袋，Jim的脸贴在他的胸口，汗水浸湿了瓦肯人的上衣。Spock说，“那时你还小，尚不懂事，没关系。”

-

Spock心想他可以等待人类渐渐明白。那时和Jim同在一个屋檐下的生活似乎漫长得没有尽头。但他看到了一个清晰无比的未来——有Jim的未来，透露着可能性带来的美好。

但是他从不知道Jim是一个活在计划外的人。帮帮我，有一天Jim说，帮我逃出去。Jim说这话时令人惊异地同时表现出理直气壮与紧张不安两种状态。Spock理解Jim又无法理解Jim。Jim站在自己的房间门口，一只脚踢着门框扭头向后看着，似乎准备在Spock拒绝的那一瞬间缩身躲进卧室里将一切关在门外，又像是他已经在门后准备了一个震撼的秘密要砸到全世界的人的脑袋上。

人类的嘴唇蠕动着，但他保持着沉默，他不会对Spock说更多的话来说服对方。“你得帮我逃出去。”他说，然后Spock没有让他等待。

Spock说，好。但是Spock没有说，“我和你一起”。Jim显然也没有考虑过这种可能性。Spock在事后反复思考，究竟是因为Jim Kirk已然像所有人一般将他视为系统不可分割的一部分，还是Jim Kirk甚至不曾动过这个念头。

而Spock永远不会知道答案。

-

第二天早上Jim走出浴室的时候Spock正坐在餐桌前——只是坐着，并没有任何其他行动。他所处的位置正对的Jim踢开门板时热气腾腾的胸口，Jim用毛巾来回揉着湿脑袋，好像满头乱蓬蓬的金发是一件血迹斑斑需要搓洗的衬衫。

“你知道这件事只有一个解决办法吧，”Jim将毛巾卷成长条挂在脖子上，在散去的雾气中对瓦肯人露出一个终于下定决心而如释重负的微笑，“我要回去。”

就好像昨日重现，Jim插着腰，一脚在身后踢开了撞到腰上的冰凉门把手：“你会帮我的吧，Spock？”

Spock站起身，他的穿着一丝不苟，绑在小腿上的枪套，肋下的武器，剪裁良好的外套，脚边收拾好的旅行袋。

Jim眨了眨眼，然后像是被触到了什么开关一样，他哈哈大笑起来。

“Jim？”Spock向他伸出手。

Jim摇了摇头，但他没有拒绝Spock搭在他肩膀上的手。“给我二十分钟。”他说。他听起来像是刚接到约会邀请的大学生，扶着门框，欢呼雀跃，“我马上就好。”

-

Jim曾经仔细构思过自己的临终遗言，要干脆利落，但令人疑惑，像是一个蓄谋已久的炸弹在他冰冷的身躯前轰然炸响，也要充满威压，在他的死亡见证人脑袋上成为徘徊不去的阴云。

无论如何，绝对不是像Marcus这样气急败坏又绝望畏惧的咒骂。

“杂种！”Marcus的胸口被打了一个洞，或许这就是他呼吸短促的原因。他伸出一只手指在眼前颤颤巍巍地晃着，他的指甲灰白，他脸颊松弛，他的下巴抖了半天却没有再说出一句话。他苍老脆弱的样子让Jim感到像是加速冲刺却在奔跑十米之后猝然掉下了悬崖。

“是啊，”Jim认真点点头，“Spock确实是个‘杂种’。”

“Jim，我想Marcus意在侮辱你及你的父母。”Spock在他身后提示道。

Jim看了瓦肯人一眼，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着少有的轻松愉悦。于是Spock闭上了嘴，让他们的刺杀对象在沉默中瘫倒在地上。Marcus苍白的头发沾染了自己深红的鲜血，他涣散的深陷固执地盯着谋杀者。

Jim将手中的枪放下，他环顾四周。Spock检查着地上的尸体，而Jim打量着陌生的办公室试图找到一点童年的记忆。George Kirk然后是Frank然后是Pike然后是Marcus，他们装饰这个房间然后又离开这个房间，他们都拥有过这间房间，而现在房间拥有了他们幽灵般的故事；而现在Jim Kirk站在这里。

“Spock。”Jim小声说着，似乎终于想起到自己是一个入侵者。

他们都离开了。Jim心想。而我又回来了。

他缓慢地思考着，从未感到自己如此字斟句酌，像是那些词句在他的脑海里慢慢地加工着，传送到他的声带，由空气运输到Spock倾听的耳朵里，

“Spock，我又回到了起点，就在这里，这间办公室——Spock，这不是我想要的。”

“你可以选择，Jim，这不一样。”Spock说。

Jim笑了起来。他感到过去的事情从地板涌起，包裹着他，只是Spock在他身前，Spock看着他，没有评判，没有躲避，像之前无数回那样。Jim还没做出选择便知道了瓦肯人的回答。

“那你得帮帮我。”Jim说。

Spock抿起嘴，Jim认得那是瓦肯人的微笑。


End file.
